This invention relates to hose and clamp assemblies. More particularly, it deals with a hose clamp held securely to the hose by means of a clip located on the underside of the clamp and snap-fitted to the clamp.
In the automotive industry, automotive manufacturers are increasingly insisting upon receiving parts partially assembled. For hoses, it has become required that they be supplied pre-assembled with clamps located at the precise location required for further assembly in the vehicle.
Different means have been employed to secure the clamps to the hoses. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,002,094 and 5,185,913 disclose using an elastomeric piece overlapping the clamp to fix the clamp to the hose, but still enable the clamp to move to a certain degree about the circumference of the hose. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,234,233, 5,388,321, and 5,456,784 disclose using some sort of sleeve that complete covers the length of the clamp, except for the tightening means to affix the location of the clamp relative to the hose. Circumferential movement is still permitted, but is more limited than previous methods. U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,391 discloses protrusions formed on the hose end over which the clamp is secured. Circumferential movement is further limited; however, the hose ends must be specially formed by injection molding or by the use of closed exterior molds, increasing the complexity of the hose formation and such a method of attaching the clamp is not possible if the hose was not originally intended to be clamped.
The present invention is directed to a hose and clamp assembly wherein the clamp is affixed to the hose in a single location, with limited circumferential movement wherein the manufacturing of the hose is not modified.
The hose and clamp assembly is comprised of a hose, an annular hose clamp, and a clip. The clamp has an aperture therein and, in the hose and clamp assembly, is placed around the hose in a predetermined location and orientation. The clip has a protrusion that extends through the clamp aperture for securing the clip to the clamp. The clip is secured to the underside of the clamp and the clip is secured to the hose.
Also disclosed is a method of producing a hose and clamp assembly. The method comprises providing a hose, a hose clamp with an aperture, and an arcuate clip with a protrusion. The clip is snap fitted to the clamp by putting the clip protrusion through the clamp aperture. The clip is secured to the hose, preferably by gluing the clip to the hose. The clip and the clamp may be snap fitted to each other either before or after the clip is glued to the hose.